


她是我的第一 （Bones - She Was My First 繁中翻譯）

by Lexijos_dot



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, 中文, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文, 翻譯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexijos_dot/pseuds/Lexijos_dot
Summary: 經過酒醉的一夜，Temperance Brennan發現她在探索她和好友Angela Montenegro之間新的感情關係。*暫時停止更新*
Relationships: Jack Hodgins & Angela Monetenegro, Seeley Booth & Camille Saroyan, Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Temperance Brennan & Angela Montenegro, Temperance Brennan/Angela Montenegro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 無名氏 (Jane Doe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w00t4ewan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/gifts).
  * A translation of [She Was My First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906309) by [w00t4ewan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan). 



> 非個人原創同人文，此乃 ‘She Was My First’ 繁體中文翻譯，經作者w00t4ewan授權翻譯。

Brennan 和 Angela 的面前放著各式各樣的烈酒杯。Brennan絕少會借酒消愁，但是今晚，她只想逃避。她「真的」很善於挑選男人，每個她看上的男人不是廢柴，就是騙子或殺人犯。而今晚她選上了後者。他是個很迷人的消防員，家庭背景也很相近，她完全被他打動了。但她發現世界上沒有一個方法比這個更能破壞今晚的晚餐，那就是Booth衝進來，以謀殺兄弟的罪名逮捕她的約會對象。

意識到自己親吻了殺人犯，以及最近發現Booth與Cam的地下情，這兩件奇怪的事將Brennan推往酒吧站台前。她和Angela下班後去酒吧喝一杯。一杯很快變成幾杯，然後再變成很多杯。

Angela召了一架的士，半小時後便趕到Brennan的公寓。Brennan坐在好友對面的沙發。她差點就能控制自己，可是酒精使她開始喋喋不休。這是她犯的一個錯——她抵抗不了酒精，她忍不住。她太習慣壓制所有情緒，所以當有機會發泄時，它們就排山倒海般湧來。

在她意識到自己的舉動前，她已向Angela一五一十地述説，從看見Booth和Cam在一起如何激怒她，到她決定孤獨終老。Brennan完全説服自己會永遠找不到使她充滿熱情朝氣的另一半。即使在別人眼中，她是個有社交障礙且毫不浪漫的人，但心底裏她只想無條件地被愛。她只想有人愛她的爲人，愛這個厲害、瀟灑、撲滅罪行、睿智的法醫人類學家。

當她釋放心中的挫敗感時，淚水亦隨即在眼眶裏堆積。Angela只是靜靜地坐著、聽著。她確實是Brennan的好友，她們心靈相通，而且Angela總是知道該説什麽。Brennan知道她根本不可能告訴Angela她有多享受她們共處的時光。她知道Angela瞭解自己的程度是其他人望塵莫及的。她喜歡她們共享的親密的關係。

「我不介意孤身一人，這是挺好的。不過這樣下去，我會孤獨終老。每天我們都看到腐爛到難以辨認的受害人，但當我們辨識他們的身份，將答案帶給他們的家人、帶給他們的朋友，我們使這些受害人得以安息。但是我不禁的想，如果我死了，如果我是其中一個受害人，即使我被辨認到身份，會有人在意嗎？我媽媽在幾十年前已成了無名氏，都沒有人去找她。如果我突然從地球消失，會有人在意嗎？」

Angela完全不知道Brennan竟傷得如此深。她坐在這裏，傾聽她的好友述説最深沉的恐懼，深感無能爲力。Angela只好伸手抹去Brennan臉頰上的淚水。

「Temperance，你是個了不起的女人，你又聰明又美麗。任何和你一起的人都應該感到榮幸。你不是無名氏，也不是你的母親。而且你不會孤獨終老。愛情就在外面等著，你不可以這麽快放棄。」

Brennan強擠出一個笑容，但實際上這些話讓她感到好過些。她們的眼神鎖定在對方臉上，盡讓千言萬語消融在寂靜中。

在她意識到發生什麽事之前，Angela已經傾身向前，兩雙嘴唇在柔軟、單純的吻中相遇。

「 _ANGELA **，什麽鬼** **？！**_ 」

「我、我以爲……對不起Brennan！我真的喝醉了，覺得那一刻感覺很對。」

「Ang，你剛才……Ang，你剛才吻我！？」

「我、我知道……」

她們忍不住放聲大笑，她忍不住一直笑。那時她們已完全醉了，她剛才透露最深的恐懼給Angela，而她們能做的事只有笑，避免這顯然而見的尷尬情況。

笑聲消散，她們又再次繼續瞪著對方。Brennan 笑了，Angela 很開心她笑了。她伸手撥去Brennan眼周的頭髮。

這次 Brennan主動出擊，她撫摸 Angela 的手，將它放到自己臉頰上。上一次有人如此溫柔親切地撫摸她，已是許久之前。她的雙唇碰上Angela的，這次的熱吻帶點衝趕。Angela吻回去。當Brennan躺在Angela上時，她們的身體慢慢地交織在一起。

「我不知道發生什麽事Angela。這一定是酒精的影響……」

「Brennan閉嘴，吻我。別那麽理性，吻我。」

Brennan的唇鎖定在她好友的嘴上。她們同時動起來，爲對方寬衣解帶。Brennan的手沿著Angela脊背的内衣一路摸。Angela輕吻對方的雙峰，一路往Brennan的肚腹進發。

「我之前從未做過像這樣的事……」

「別擔心，我、嗯……大學有試過。」

不知何故Brennan對此不太驚喜。當Angela終於抵達目的地時，她微嘆一聲。她們的身體對稱地模仿著對方的一舉一動。Brennan以她的手探索Angela，像分析般。對她而言，萬事皆科學，性，也不例外。

反之，Angela完全被情感、憧憬所吞噬。正如Brennan公開她的秘密般，這是Angela公開的方式。她幻想這一刻許多年了，Temperance使她敬畏，她遏制了很多年，但現在正是大好機會。

Angela并無説謊，她絕對有試過。她清楚該哪裏該撫摸、哪裏該親吻、哪裏會讓Brennan背後一顫。她的手很溫柔，也知道該去哪裏。她挑逗Brennan，吻她大腿内側，又輕輕地舔Brennan的肚腹。她的舌繞著Brennan身體最敏感的部分轉，她看著Brennan閉眼，呼吸越發加重。突然Brennan睜眼，對上Angela的目光。這是Brennan說「別再挑逗，上我」的方法。當然，Angela絕不會違背Brennan的命令。

她們大汗淋漓的裸體融爲一體。Brennan全身肌肉收緊，發出由呻吟和叫喊混合的聲音。她的手伸向Angela的。她倒下，精疲力盡地蹣跚至沙發上Angela旁。她從未試過達至頂峰的滋味。美好至極。幾乎像脫離肉體的體驗。此時此刻，她感到活力充沛。

她們躺在對方身邊，喃喃道些無關痛癢的字眼。即使這是她人生中最好的一次體驗，這兩個女人心中非常清楚這只會是一夜情。激情所致，雖然是因一杯杯酒和認辨屍體的壓力而起，但它有一定意義。

對Brennan來説，她們的關係從此不再一樣。她知道她們仍會很親密，而這事不會再發生，但她們之間再不會有那種親密感。Brennan從不爲生活留下遺憾，她很開心這一切發生了。但最重要的是，她感到美好。一年多以來，她第一次感到真正的美好。

她和Angela赤裸地躺著，擁抱對方。Angela感到天旋地轉，她從未想過會美夢成真，不過同時，意識到這事下不爲例使她心煩意亂。她之前想過，到底一次是否足夠。但當她裸躺著，雙臂張開環抱著Brennan美蔓的玉體時，她確定自己是確定不了。


	2. 原始 (Primal)

汗珠在肌膚表面閃閃生輝。她喘着氣躺在那裏，全身慾火中燒——想要、需要、渴求更多。當熟悉的吻落在肩膀上時，她的心跳不住地加快。愛撫沿着脊骨而下，對方的唇接近她的大腿時，她咧嘴笑了笑。她以爲已經完了，但這些甜吻暗示其實不然。

短短一夕，她們已交纏四番。比起婚禮，女人只會更期待一件事，那就是洞房花燭夜。Angela也不例外。即使Hodgins和她並無置圓房於典禮之上。Angela仍然期待新婚之夜，知道那將是她最美好的一次魚水之歡。雖然他們於最後一刻取消婚禮，但Angela無意改變當晚的行程。

她現在感受到大腿之間雙唇的暖意，激吻間她感到花蕾被舌頭一舐而過。

「嘿，寶貝！現在你要給我一分鐘恢復耐力。」Angela凝視她愛人的眼眸。

「其實，Ange……耐力是指對抗持續壓力的力量水平。它不是你失去又恢復的東西。你該用的字是力……」

Angela吻上愛人的嘴唇，句末漸漸消融於空氣中。

「你說得太多了，Tempe。」她看進Brennan睿智蔚藍的雙眸回應道。

Brennan吻好友的唇時笑了。幾周前她才發誓絕不置自己於這處境中，她發誓她們的第一次將是最後一次。然而，她在這裏。與Angela共度春宵已成某種的癮。可是在Brennan眼中，上癮等於軟弱，而她不是會爲她的缺點感到自豪的人。

兩組截然不同的手指溫柔地互相探索對方的曲線。Brennan輕柔地掃過Angela的乳首。

Angela發出微弱的嬌吟，她的唇吻上Brennan的，一陣熱吻伴隨而至。她的手在Brennan胯下遊走。Angela起初和柔，但在Brennan開始輕喘時逐漸加快。她們穩定地抽插，如同節拍器的節奏。

這時Brennan嘗試奪回控制權，她的手指伴隨興奮伸向Angela的花蕾。Brennan從不浪費時間於前戲，她的手指隨即深入Angela腿間。

這對戀人如齊一的和聲般做愛。她們的胴體相互緊貼，各自的手指動得越來越快，插得越深；渴望使對方先達頂峰。

她們的唇略爲分開，發出歡愉的嬌喘。她們的胴體再一次被汗珠點綴。Angela喜歡在做的時候，看着Brennan的眼睛。Brennan對性投放的動力、決心絕不亞於她的案件。她總是希望掌控一切，而且她總是想做到最好。在Angela高潮前，她深深埋進Brennan懷裏。

Brennan弓起背大口地喘氣。空下來的手臂在Angela背後抱緊，手掌乃至全身收緊，指甲緊貼裸露的肌膚。她迅速把第三隻手指推進Angela緊緻的開口。她們的身體在達到巔峯時，同時收緊。

在幾陣喘息過後，她們倒在對方的臂彎中。Brennan和藹地凝視Angela的棕褐杏眼。她常說Angela的雙目訴說上千故事——倘若你注視得夠久。

「我愛你。」這三字不待Angela細思便脫口而出。

Brennan的思緒頓作亂麻。爲什麼她這麼說？爲什麼是那三個字？「我愛你」使一切變得真實。告白代表Brennan要面對她上了好友的事實。她不想要愛，她只想要性——人類的原始需求。她還沒準備好再次被愛。她只需要感到美好，她需要感受。

Angela沒有期待答覆。實際上，她根本無意說出。她早就知道Brennan不會有同感，Brennan一向以邏輯角度看待事物，她清楚她們在Angela新婚之夜翻雲覆雨數小時毫無邏輯可言。自從她們外遇，Angela無比清楚Brennan只因精彩的性愛才繼續。有誰不會？

Angela躺在Brennan臂彎中，被她們溼潤的胴體互相溫暖着。她接受這已經是她和Brennan在一起能擁有的一切——這性誘。Angela知道這已是她和她暗戀已久的女人能達到的最親密關係。她知道她要穩定下來，接受現況，或失去所有。

但當她漸入夢鄉時，她還是壓抑不住想要聽到Brennan說「我也愛你」的渴求。


	3. 對峙 (Confrontation)

Brennan獨自坐在辦公室內，她彷彿聽到Angela那句「我愛你」在耳畔迴響。Brennan仍未回應Angela的求愛，她不知道該何從回應。整件事由Brennnan酣醉下的告白開始，才有Angela的第一步。起初只是性，那是她人生其中幾次最精彩的。但現在，事情迥然不同。Angela早已將這純粹的關係推進一步。

Booth敲着敞開的門，似宣告他的存在多於請求進入。

Brennan從電腦瞥開目光：「嘿，Booth。」

「Bones，你去了哪裏？Angela剛搞定面部重建。」

「噢，好。嗯，我剛才在處理這件案件的筆記。我可以一會才處理。Angela有、有沒有對你說什麼？」

Booth心知不妙：「你們之間發生什麼事？」

「什麼？不、不，爲什麼這樣問？」Brennan不安地盯着電腦螢幕。

「Bones，你已經躲避她幾個禮拜。這不是個祕密。每當她走入你在的房間時，你就會借意離開。通常我不會多管閒事，但是這事開始變得荒謬。」

「Booth，你不知道你自己在說什麼。算了吧。」

「不，Bones。我不會就此罷休，這影響到整個團隊。無論是什麼，無論她做了什麼惹你生氣……和她談談吧。你需要解決此事，回到妳們以往的共生關係。她是你的好姊妹，無論是什麼，總不會這麼糟糕，對吧？」

Brennan知道制止Booth的心理學廢話的唯一方法只有認同他。

「嗯，你是對的。我會……和她談談。」

「就是這樣Bones！那，關於面部重建……」

「好。我會過去。」

Booth離開，她再一次和她的思緒獨處。「總不會這麼糟糕。」她對自己重複。她挖苦地笑起來，上了你已訂婚的好友總不會這麼糟糕。事實上，它甚至不是Brennan躲避的事。單論性愛一事，是非同凡響的。不過當Angela說我愛你時，她便越過那道界線。它使整件事變得異常複雜。

Angela敲門。

「Booth，我說過我很快過來。」Brennan目光不移離筆記地回應。

「Tempe。」

她的手指停止敲打鍵盤，她的眼睛慢慢往上看看到Angela站在門旁。

「噢，Ange。我以爲你在……什麼事？」她聽起來頗有說服力，理據充足。

Angela走進來，關上身後的門。Brennan並不期待這次對話，但她現在被迫至一隅。她估計Booth也跟Angela談過——下次看到他時，一定要記得修理他。

「Tempe我們不能一直無視對方。一起工作使整件事變得困難，可是我想念你，我想念我的好友。而且坦白說，我想念性愛。我想念你的激情。」

她其實想說的是：「我也想念你Angela。每次看見你時，我都更想要你；每次看見你和Hodgins一起時，我心底裏希望那會是我。我身體需要你撫摸，我需要感受你的唇吻在我肌膚上。沒了你的身影在我腦際，我甚至無法滿足欲求。」反之，她理智地回答，有如一貫作風：「我沒有無視你……我只不過是有點忙。」

「聽着，我知道我說了些事可能嚇着你。我知道你不追求感情。難道我們就不能忘記我說過的東西嗎？求求你，寶貝？」

「Ange，很抱歉我近來表現怪異的，我只是沒爲此準備好。我的意思是在您婚禮當晚做愛已經非常糟糕，你躺在那裏說你愛我，那實在是太過分了。我的意思是……那Hodgins呢，Ange？你將他置於什麼處境？他愛你愛得神魂顛倒。如果他知道了……如果他知道了我們的事，這會要了他的命。你不可以這樣對待他。」

「是他阻止你嗎？Hodgins？Tempe，我只愛過他幾個月，但我愛你整整幾年了。如果是他使你躊躇，我會跟他分手，我會和他好好處理這件事——若然這意味着我們能在一起的話。」

「Angela，我沒有這樣說。我退縮是因爲，坦白說……我對你沒有意思。」那時她堅信這就是真相。

尷尬的死寂襲來。Angela踏前，近得能看進Brennan的眼眸。

「在你準備好坦白時，請讓我知道。在這之前，如果你只是想裝作什麼事都沒發生，這由你決定。」

她從門口離開，Brennan在一小時內第三次獨處。

Brennan本來想和Angela坦白，不過她先要徹底說服自己。她腦海裏又浮現Booth的說話：「總不會這麼糟糕。」他確實爲她帶來霉運，真的要好好修理他。


	4. 板上骸骨 (Body on the Slab)

數日後，思前想後了數小時，Brennan終於鼓起勇氣再和Angela細談。天色已晚，其他人早已回家。Angela離開時經過實驗室，Brennan剛處理好一些最新送到的遺骸。

「晚安，Tempe。」

「Angela，能談談嗎？」

Angela興幸她這一刻是背對她的，她不希望Brennan察覺她得知Brennan準備好傾談時，自己有多興奮。

Angela走往實驗桌前的Brennan，她總是很佩服Brennan重組受害者身體的速度之快。她們不過在幾小時前收到這具遺體，現在躺在無菌鐵桌上的已是一副完整骸骨。

「Angela，我只需要你聆聽。這對我來說很不容易，所以我只需要你聆聽。」Angela點頭示意Brennan繼續。

「第一夜我們做了愛，我當時認爲是個錯誤。以爲那只是因爲我們都喝醉了，我又是挺脆弱。但接着，你在婚禮那晚找我，我制止不了自己。你身穿一襲長裙，真的很美很美。但之後，你使事情變得複雜，我不想聽到那句句子。我是說，我深知你對我有意思，但我不想比之前更進一步。而且老實說，那時我還沒有同感。不過這兩星期以來，我非常想念你。而我未曾掛念他人，沒試過像這樣的。Angela，你很了不起，我衷心感激你爲我做的每件事。我珍視我們的友誼，而我絕不希望失去它。可是我說不出你渴望聽到的事。對不起。」

Brennan深呼吸。這進行得比較順利，她在過去十二小時內在腦中練習這番說辭無數次。她思量這是最佳方法拒絕Angela之餘，將對她們友誼的損害減到最低。Brennan靜待Angela的答覆。

Angela不以言語回覆，她只是俯身親吻Brennan。Brennan嘗試推開，可是Angela柔軟的雙唇使她沉淪。她吻回Angela。一個單純的再見之吻迅速變成更多其他的東西。

兩人開始熱情地摸索對方。Angela脫下Brennan的實驗袍，把手探到她的襯衫下。Brennan解開Angela上衣的鈕釦，讓它隨肩膀滑下掉在地上。Brennan 將Angela推至桌邊，把骨頭全掃落地板。Angela從未看過這樣的Brennan。就她而言，控制整場性愛是她的特色，但要遺骸妥協則完全不是她的風格。Brennan讓原始、沒有約束的性張力主宰行爲，Angela甚是喜愛。

Brennan看着Angela的眼眸，頓了一下：「Ange，我做不到。」

Angela一邊親吻Brennan的頸，一邊屏息答道：「我……知道……你不……愛我。沒……關係。不要停。」

Brennan繼續，即使有違她的邏輯判斷。她總算意識到骸骨散落一地，在一刻不離Angela的情況下，Brennan擔憂地望向遺留桌上亂七八糟的骨頭，她才剛拼湊好全身。「算了。」她一邊脫下Angela半截裙，一邊想。

Angela目睹整件事，有如她能看穿Brennan方才的思緒。她笑了笑，明瞭Brennan不會爲任何人破壞證據。Angela明白Brennan這個小舉動代表的不僅僅是「我珍惜我們的友誼。」

Brennan回到視野內，舔着她的雙唇。她獻Angela一記深長熱吻，Angela嚐到Brennan口腔內愛液的餘韻。

她們各自找回自己的衣物穿戴好。走之前，Angela親多一次Brennan。這吻背後有一種新的激情。Brennan感受到這一吻蘊藏許多可能性。偷偷摸摸的可能性變得越重要，變得事關重大。

終於，Angela得以看見她們製造的亂局。骨骸散佈一桌、灑滿一地。Angela撿起骨骸放回板上。

「Ange，別擔心。回家吧，回到Hodgins身邊，好好休息。」

「不過，Bren。你要花費幾個小時恢復原狀……我應該留下幫忙。」Angela困惑地低頭看，她無法分辨手中的脛骨和腓骨，所以她只是聳聳肩，把它們交給Brennan。「我至少可以陪一陪你……」

「Angela，這一切都值得。我不介意留下拼好他，不過如果你不快點回家，Jack會擔心的。」

「你是對的。好吧，晚安。」她在Brennan的面頰匆匆一吻，然後離去。

「Angela？」

Angela在走到門口前轉身：「嗯？」

「我、我們明天再見。晚安。」

當Angela走過一扇扇門，在視線範圍內消失後，Brennan在回到手頭上的工作前輕喃；「我也愛你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> 這圖就是當初狠狠地推我入Angela/Bones坑的元兇！Love is in the damn air!  
> 看到後來隱約嗅出官方cp的走向，便果斷（忍痛）棄劇。幸好ao3從未令我失望 :D
> 
> https://www.wallpaperflare.com/tv-show-bones-angela-montenegro-emily-deschanel-michaela-conlin-wallpaper-qqjqb


	5. 公路旅行 (Road Trip )

Angela盯着車窗外匆匆逝去的景色，她悠悠地享受新鮮空氣和微風在臉龐輕拂。她向後靠，把其中一隻赤足靠在窗框附近，任由夕風掠過足底。

「Ange！這很危險。如果我們撞車的話，你的腳可能會撞飛。不要逼我用兒童安全鎖！」Brennan的手正要威脅地停在控制板的兒童安全鎖上。

「好的。」Angela把那隻腳收回車內，對Brennan半撅嘴：「但是我對這很不滿意。」

Brennan從眼角注視着，她很慶幸她決定來這趟短程度假。這是Angela的主意——休息一週，只有女生。她成功說服Brennan騰空些時間，自從Zach離去Brennan便一直全天候工作。這是個完美的週末。她們手頭上沒有案件，Cam和Hodgins也承諾會幫忙代爲掌管事務，所以女生們可以抽上幾天來一趟公路旅行。

她們前往在新澤西洲舉行的Massive Attack演唱會。Brennan超喜歡Massive Attack，而Angela以最近的演唱會門票給她一個驚喜。對任何人來說，這不過是好朋友會做的事，但Brennan知道Angela別有用心。公路旅行意味着她們會一起住酒店——其中一個還她們沒做過愛的地點。Brennan咬緊嘴唇制止自己幻想下去。

出乎意料地，她們的關係經過實驗室那夜之後，並無太大改變。Brennan依然還沒當面告訴Ange她瘋狂地愛上她，不過Angela在那夜後亦沒有再提起「愛」字。她們有個不言而喻的共識，就是嚴格保持這段關係只有性。諷刺的是，她們共處的時刻越久，越愛對方。

她們在太陽退至地平線後不久便抵達酒店。她們找到一處停車位，從車廂卸下她們的行囊。

Angela發誓預訂房間只有一張大牀一定是出了什麼錯，但是Brennan很高興Angela沒有計劃讓她們獨自睡。

她們趕緊爲演唱會準備好。Angela對穿上一身最潮的酒吧裝毫無問題，她一如以往般美豔動人。Brennan則有點難找到合適的裝束。她只去過音樂會，從未去過像Massive Attack般嘻哈的場合。在換了大約三套衣物後，她決定穿上緊身嬉皮士牛仔褲，配上低胸尖領T恤，露出一點肚皮。

Angela上下掃視Brennan：「嘩。或許我們應該要多點出去玩。你看起來……嘩。」

「你應該看看我底下穿了什麼。」她對Angela耳語。Brennan從門口離開時，親了Angela的臉頰，她只感頸後一陣酥麻。

* * *

她們大約兩點回到酒店。那場演唱會非常精彩。她們都玩得很開心，尤其是她們全程倒在挑逗對方。Angela會俯身輕咬Brennan的耳朵，或是輕吻她的頸。然後Brennan會將她的手臂纏繞在Ange的腰上，將她拉得夠近，使她們在隨音樂起舞的同時，下半身能互相摩擦，回到酒店房間時，她們早已衣衫不整，熱情地激吻。

Angela衝趕地摸索，脫下Brennan的褲，展露藏在底下的東西。意想不到的是，那裏什麼也沒有，只有Brennan赤露的屁股。這比她期待的更好。

當Brennan躺在Angela身上，把Angela的手腕鎖在頭上時，她們早已在牀上了。Angela雖然被釘死，但她不打算抵抗，她清楚Brennan比她強壯許多。

Brennan開始親吻Angela，與此同時，她空出來的手在枕頭下摸索。她聽到金屬撞擊，此時她馬上銬上Angela雙腕。Angela眼中充滿疑惑、擔憂。在她意識到之前，她不僅僅是銬着了，她還被綁在牀柱上。她的雙臂動彈不得，而Brennan掌控一切。

Brennan的手在Angela的胴體上下遊走，她眼中有種Angela前所未見的狂熱。Brennan將她最瘋狂的幻想化爲現實，而Angela準備愉悅地接受這一切。

Brennan在袋中找回某樣東西，Angela被留在牀上片刻。當她回來時，她跨騎在Angela之上，重重地、感性地吻遍整個胴體。Angela感到有樣東西按壓在她的腿上，當Brennan壓在她的腿間時，她的呼吸變得沉重。Angela感受到Brennan到底尋回什麼，那至少有十寸長。粗壯、硬挺，在她的陰蒂上。Angela的身體一下一下地受重擊，她感到由喉嚨而起，一直到腿間一節一拍的性慾，都有血液在跳動。她從未這般想要Brennan，她想吻她，感受她。但唉，她依舊被綁着，無助、脆弱。

之前被綁架的情景一幕幕重現眼前。她記起他帶她到倉庫時，她有多害怕。她被捆綁，頗像Angela。他堵着她的嘴，威脅她。她記得坐在那裏，被無力感籠罩的感覺。惱火在體內膨脹，她將這化爲原始的激情，猛然進入Angela。

Angela驚叫，Brennan如此深地陷入她體內使她感到奇妙。她渴望更多。一瞬間她成了截然不同的人，以慾望爲糧，乞求更多。她雙腿圍在Brennan腰間，她用力扣緊使臀部儘可能靠近，以求享受最深的快感。

Brennan反覆推入Angela——更快、更深。抽插的力氣之大，使Angela不禁哭起來。Brennan陷入情感的漩渦中，腎上腺素在她的靜脈裏奔騰，這次在她掌控之下，Angela毫無反擊之力。Brennan幹的更起勁。

她插入抽出，將自己擠進Angela屈曲的雙腿間。各種各樣的情緒急湧上心頭。得知Hodgins每晚和Angela做愛，而Brennan每晚只能孤身一人躺在牀上，這醋意使她抓狂。她想像當Hodgins進入Angela會是什麼樣。她知道她更好。她會證明——此時、此地。

Angela的雙手在手銬內扭動。當Brennan退至Angela胸脯上方時，她拼命地試圖擺脫束縛。Angela呼吸極之急促，而至她以爲自己快要昏倒，但同時她亦想要更多。

「你只有這點能耐嗎，賤女人？爲什麼你不照你所說那樣幹我？」Angela對自己吐出的字眼感到難以置信。

Brennan滿面鬥志，這早已變成一場比賽，而她將會勝利。她捧着Angela的臀部，再將自己的髖部狠狠磨向Ange的。Angela呻吟：「天哪......Temperance，不要停。」

Brennan酷愛Angela叫着她的名字。這掀起她體內另一股狂熱，她投入之狂以至於Angela在飄飄快感中拱起背。

Angela臉上閃爍着邪惡的笑容；「我不會就此放棄，你要加把勁使我高潮。」

Brennan徹底地被激怒了，她會整晚幹Angela——若然那能到目的的話。她開始深深地抽插，緩慢地抽出，再以全力、迅速地插回。她俯前吻Angela的頸，她舔舐她的乳首，Angela嬌喘起來。Brennan咬在Angela的乳峯上，Angela的身體因此出現反應，她的肌肉繃緊，呼吸變得急促，雙眼緊閉。Brennan親吻Angela 的絳唇，兩條舌頭相互交纏。Angela爲這吻注入所有，這大概是她在當前位置唯一能做的事。

Angela設法將Brennan的頸咬在牙齒之間。Brennan用力越狠，她便咬得越深。Brennan發出一聲低吟。Angela的牙齒在Brennan的肌膚上陷得更深。她出盡全力咬，任由舌頭舔吮由牙齒挾持的皮膚。

Angela猛力一拉，釋放一隻手。她狂野地抓向Brennan後背。Brennan抓緊她的手腕，壓低它們。Angela還擊，但她根本打不過Brennan。一股焦慮感捲襲她，她開始反攻，雙手嘗試掙脫，但Brennan只是兇狠地將她它們強壓在牀上。

Angela的反抗似乎引起Brennan的性慾，她強行撬開她愛人的雙腿，把自已猛推向Angela。Angela的恐慌使她淚留滿面，她極度接近高潮。Brennan使出最後強勁一擊，Angela在快感與痛楚中高叫出來。

Brennan倒在她之上，鬆開束縛並大口喘氣。她躺在Angela一動不動的胴體上，汗水從她眉頭滴下。當她終於恢復體力，她滾到Angela身旁直盯着天花板。

她們躺在那裏，沉默不語。Brennan聽着Angela的低聲嗚咽。她翻過去凝視那雙美麗的棕色眼眸。Angela驚慌的面孔瞬間蛻變成鬼臉。她以手背輕撫Brennan的臉頰，Brennan握着它吻在Angela的掌心。

「我愛你。」

Angela 驀然熱淚滿眶。是那三個字，只是三個簡單的日常用字。然而，當那三個字組在一起，它們更勝世間萬物。她的手和五根熟悉的手指交纏在一起，她捏了捏笑道：「我也愛你，Tempe。」

所以就這樣，Brennan踏出禁忌的一步，這沒有後悔的餘地。她終於卸下心防。她在這幾天一直重複這句句子，但朗聲道出使這變得真實。說出來，讓Angela知曉是她邁出的一大步。她開始不顧這三字的後果。這不僅僅是性，這是……愛。

Angela將頭靠在Brennan肩膀上準備入睡時，輕聲地笑了笑。Brennan把手臂圍着她的摯愛。她預計腦海裏會有千萬件事馳騁，使她輾轉難眠。然而，她發現自己完全滿意，沉迷在此刻的完美。她唯一聽到的是Angela的聲音在腦中迴響：

「我愛你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> Brennan被綁架一事可參照S01E15
> 
> 論如何在每章都含有性愛的情況下，仍頻頻爲讀者帶來驚喜，而不流於一式一樣的描述
> 
> 此章兩倍文字，讀者兩倍歡愉，譯者兩行淚水


	6. 東窗事發 (Revelation)

Angela坐在她的禪風辦公室。她嘗試冥想，放鬆自己。她深呼吸幾口，試圖理清思緒。她雙目緊閉，耳聽八方，適當地接收四周的所有聲音。

「誰在那裏？」Angela閉目問道：「Hodgins？是你嗎？」

平靜的房間內沒有一聲應答，反之，Angela只聽到幾步走向她的腳步聲。一雙柔軟的唇吻在她之上，她微笑，張口吻回。一睜眼，她發現眼前人居然是Brennan。

「Tempe？！我以爲妳是Jack！什麼鬼？我們還在工作！如果有人看見我們該怎麼辦？」

Angela瘋狂地環顧四周，本預料Hodgins會站在門口，所幸的是只有她們。Brennan只是滿面飄飄然地坐在那裏，她超愛Angela忙得不可開交的樣子。

「我把持不住自已，Ange。你坐在那裏閤眼的樣子很可愛。」

「我嘗試放鬆自己！我今天要被催眠。我上次太緊張，無法平靜下來被催眠。」

「你不早說？我知道如何讓你放鬆下來……」Brennan的手在Angela的大腿上下摸索，挑逗地停留在Angela的腹股溝旁。

Angela不贊成地拍開Brennan的手。

「哎，Ange，我剛才是開玩笑的。你可以自已放鬆啦。」Brennan拂去Angela眼周的髮絲，莞爾一笑，然後轉身離去。

「Bren？」

Brennan回首一顧，Angela現已佇立在她身後幾尺。

「如果催眠真的可行，那怎麼辦？萬一我記起我丈夫的名字……」

Brennan已徹底考慮過這問題。「那……你和他離婚。然後你——嗯，你……嫁給Hodgins。」最後幾個字隱約有一絲絲妒忌。

Angela似乎感覺到Brennan的失落，決定讓話題就此終結。

儘管處於尋找丈夫的激動中，她未曾停止思索這一切對自己和Brennan意味着什麼。如果她找回她丈夫，她會和他離婚。下一步，合乎邏輯和期望的一步將會是嫁給Hodgins——這次是真的嫁給他。然而，Angela深愛着Brennan。她清楚當她和白馬公主上牀時，她是無法嫁給她的白馬王子。整個話題使她手足無措、心如亂麻。她目前打算忽略它。此時此刻，最重要的是回想起她丈夫的名字。

Brennan獨佇在Angela的辦公室外，她的眼睛被強忍的淚水刺痛。她凝望着Angela坐回適才在地板的位置，繼續冥想。Brennan最渴望的不過是將一切束縛拋諸腦後，告訴Angela她有多愛她。她想告訴她忘掉這一切，然後遠走高飛，從頭開始……在一起。

Brennan沉淪於她的童話幻想，以至於有人在她肩膀輕拍都能使她大吃一驚，霎時把她拉回現實。

是神色飛揚的Cam在她身旁。

「她知道了嗎？」Cam急忙問道。

Brennan面色瞬間黯淡下來。Cam怎麼會……看見她們親吻？！Brennan發誓當時只有她們兩人。她嘗試表現得沉着。

「什麼！？」不難聽出她的語調中的震驚：「Cam，我們只是好友——沒別的！」

現在輪到Cam聽起來訝異。「我是說她知道她丈夫的姓名了嗎？你在說什麼？」

Brennan無視第二條問題。「還沒，這下午她準備再被催眠。我還有事要做……先失陪了。」

「你還好嗎，Dr. Brennan？你看似哭過……？」Cam注意到Brennan水汪汪的眼睛。她站在那裏，嘗試拼湊整件事的來龍去脈。「是不是……發生什麼事了？你和Angela之間？」

「當然不。沒事——呃，沒事發生。」Brennan匆忙離開大堂，離開Cam的視線範圍。

Brennan陷進她的辦公椅，思緒一片狼藉。她怎能這麼笨？她在腦海中重溫方才的對話。該死，該死， **該死， _該死！_** 她倒不如直接挑明真相：「 _Ange和我之間？噢，就像我們已經外遇幾個月這件事嗎？你是指這件事嗎？_ 」那和她剛才吞吞吐吐地迴避問題並無兩樣。她險些便毀了所有，只因她放下警惕。

這不會再次發生。一切都取決於她們的外遇是否保密——Angela的婚約、Hodgins的幸福、團隊的動態、Brennan的聲譽——一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> Angela嫁給不知名男子一事源自於劇中設定。Angela於斐濟度假，酒後神智不清地嫁給Grayson Barasa。爲免觸犯重婚罪，Angela必先尋回當事人離婚，然後方可再婚（Hodgins走開！要嫁就嫁給Tempe！！）
> 
> 酒精飲品還是少碰爲妙～


	7. 曲解 (Skewed Observations)

自從她遇見Cam，Brennan和Angela更小心翼翼地處理她們的戀情。工作時工作，工餘時更親密。她們每天也愛對方多一點。

現在Angela已經記起她丈夫的名字，追蹤到他只是早晚的問題。Hodgins樂不可支，他宛如剛戀愛的小男生地抱緊Angela。他對他們的私家偵探找回Angela的丈夫一事信心滿滿，然後他們就可以舉行他們的夢想婚禮。他很急於迎娶他夢寐以求的女人。

Brennan不止一次路過這對幸福的準夫婦，眼見他們在整個實驗室曬恩愛使她氣忿不已。她最想不過能夠這樣自由自在地和Angela曬恩愛。可惜，一如以往，她只能裝傻。她知道Angela內心也很矛盾。她們絕口不提Hodgins，或是若然他發現了會怎樣。Brennan決不想將Angela逼至絕境，只能從他們之間二選一。Brennan心知肚明，實際上時機一到，Angela很大機會會選擇Hodgins。這很簡單：她和Jack將會有個幸福美滿的未來，她爲何不嫁給他？單單想像她作爲伴娘站在禮壇上，再一次目送Angela走下走道，便使她痛不欲生。

Angela比起以往更神經兮兮，她意識到當她越是埋藏對Brennan的真愛時，她越難扮演一個興高采烈的準新娘。這好比她過上雙重人生。她知道她不能再對雙方拖延下去。時日無多，她反覆地權衡利弊，然而從未得出一個結論。她清楚無論她選哪一邊，最終總有一方受傷。她心愛這兩人，這使情況更糟。

這個下午Brennan經過Angela的辦公室，目睹這對癡情鴛鴦一如以往地親吻。她下意識地駐足凝視。

「他們應該去開房間啦！」Cam的聲音從大堂迴響至Brennan耳中。

Angela和Hodgins聽到Cam的評論後，朝她的方向揮手。就在這時，Angela瞥見Brennan佇立在她的視野內。她迎上Brennan的視線，感受到她的悲痛。她盡量不太明顯地說：「對不起。」無論Brennan收到與否，她只是轉身，怒氣衝衝地走開了。

Cam的視線由Angela移向Brennan，再移回來。Hodgins依舊站在Angela的辦公室裏，可是Angela目光移不離Dr. Brennan。Cam腦中的齒輪開始飛快地轉動，所有碎片一瞬間拼湊成完整的畫面。她怎可能之前沒注意到？她在腦海裏重溫剛才的對話。她記得當天Dr. Brennan在Angela的辦公室外啜泣，她重溫所有她走入房間時的片段，每次她們都迅速各自分開到房間的兩隅。她甚至數不清Dr. Brennan多少次因Angela和Jack漠視眾人曬恩愛而生氣。一切線索匯聚一起，答案已呼之欲出。她立即衝到Brennan的辦公室。

「Dr. Brennan，我們要談談。馬上。」

Brennan嘗試擠出一個她不能面談的理由，但她當下其實沒事做。儘管她有多討厭接下來的對話，Cam始終是他的上司。她不能直接拒絕。

Cam走進來，關上她身後的門。她站在Brennan的桌前。她絞盡腦汁，盡可能選取正確的字眼。

「Dr. Brennan，我最近注意到傑斐遜實驗室裏或許存在着利益衝突。在過去的幾個月，我察覺到這裏的轉變——你和Angela之間的轉變……」

Brennan瞪大眼睛，她懼怕這一刻的來臨。她曾告訴Angela這只是早晚的事，Angela聳了聳肩說Cam只顧着讓Booth察覺她的愛意。Brennan說得有道理，不幸地，這一刻不是個宣佈「我早就跟你說」的好時機。

「Dr. Brennan。我作爲你的上司，老實說，你將自己置於重重危機中。我絕不容忍團隊中出現這種行為。我們都是成年人，所以當某些……情感出現時，我們應該恰當行事。如今我比起所有人更清楚，愛上一個和自己有密切工作來往的人並不罕見。但是當——或者——如果這種情況發生的話，更關鍵的是有關人士要清楚他們行為的後果。在這情況下，追求所愛可以輕易導致這個團隊解散。明顯地，當這件事發生時——而你最好做好心理準備——你們三人以後不能在一起工作。因此這不僅是你的問題，亦變成我要處理的問題。所以Dr. Brennan，你在權衡利弊時，請切記你不能魚與熊掌兼得。假若你繼續任由事態發展下去，我只能辭退你。因為你已經製造太大風險。」

Brennan用了片刻沉澱Cam的一番說話。基本上，她是被威脅了，不放棄angela，就失去她的工作。她一直以來都清楚Cam視工作重於一切，但現在她實在太偏激。Brennan嘗試駁斥，不過Cam顯然還沒說完。

「然而作為朋友，我知道最終你會跟隨內心。我看見你眼中的愛意，而且我知道這種愛是難以忘懷。不過我亦知道，即使你需要極長時間療癒你破碎的內心，這總會有某人令你再次燃起愛火，總會有人令你愛得更深……」

Brennan不敢相信所聽之事！首先Cam進來以她的工作要挾，然後現在卻提供愛情建議？這個女人自以爲自己是誰？

「……總言之我想說的是Temperance，Jack Hodgins不是森林中唯一一株芳草。」

……什麼？Jack Hodgins？Cam真的以爲Brennan愛上的是Hodgins？天啊，Brennan錯了，Angela說得有道理。她嘗試以一個自然的笑容掩飾她內心的解脫。

「Cam，謝謝你。真的。這幾個月的確是頗辛苦。就好像一個婚禮仍不足夠，現在我還要看他們再行一次。我很感謝你的關懷，但請相信我……我會熬過去的。在你不知不覺中，我對Hodgins的情愫將會消失殆盡，一切將回復正常。我向你保證，Hodgins和我之間將再無瓜葛。」……這部分是真實的。

這似乎滿足她了。Cam笑着點頭，彷佛她在某種爭辯中勝出，然後轉身離去。片刻過後，Angela一路走進Brennan的辦公室裏。

「我看見你和Cam在這嚴肅地討論着些什麼。一切都好吧，寶貝？」

「Ange，好得不能再好了。今晚過來，我會一五一十地告訴您。」她抿嘴笑了笑，凝視着Angela水靈的棕眸。她愛這雙眼眸，她愛Angela的所有。最重要的是，她愛她們在一起的祕密世界。

她惬意地嫣然一笑，知道她們的祕密仍然很安全——至少安全多一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> Cam說在Jack不是唯一一株芳草時，似乎沒有意識到「天涯何處無芳草」的下句已揭示真相～
> 
> ——何必單戀一枝花？
> 
> 有曰：「芳草無情，更在斜陽外。」  
> 我曰：「於草無情，更在臆想外。」  
> 又曰：「鬱鬱青草，獨愛一株紅。」


	8. 熱血方剛 (Hot Blooded)

雨水啪嗒啪嗒地落在窗上，傾頓間，轟隆雷聲劃破寂靜，黑夜中金蛇狂舞。鼻腔內盡是寒風冷雨的清爽氣味。然而這場雷電是浪漫的，彷彿是大自然受到屋檐下成雙成對愛人的感召般。

這場雨斷斷續續下了數小時，是Brennan在電腦前工作的最佳配樂。她正爲案件筆記埋首趕工，過去幾天她好像陷入亂流漩渦中。那是一宗挺荒誕的案件，被害人在馬匹身上所花的時間，比起人類更多。Brennan和Booth用了不少時間觀測好些和他有着相同癖好的夥伴。

Brennan心知不同人喜歡不同的性生活，但是這整個「扮演小馬遊戲」實在超乎她的想像。令她感到欣慰的是，她至少知道她的性生活也不是那麼奇怪。的確，她享受偶爾的捆綁：無可否認地，角色扮演極之性感。然而，最能使她慾火焚身的莫過於穿戴式假屌。她迷戀掌控一切的感覺，而當然，Angela毫不介意。

她和Booth一邊吃着他們最愛的餐館的一塊餡餅，一邊在深入討論，她今個工作天就以此作結。這爲兩人打開一扇新的大門。Booth通常避免和Brennan探討親密關係或性愛。這是少數能使他面紅的事，但是Brennan對於性的話題毫不避諱，她知道這是本能的衝動，人類生存所需，一種非常平常的成人活動。 在餐桌上，她和Booth正在爭論到底性癖好，例如小馬扮演——一種會將一個或多個伴侶變成某種性對象的活動，會否比起簡單地做愛產生更高質素的性愛。

Booth真的敞開心房地討論，他的論點使Brennan留下深刻印象。他已經有點離題，在大談性愛如何是兩個人類能力範圍內，最接近抵抗物理定律的事。他又提出，兩個人做愛時會融為一體，他們之間會產生超越物理層面的牽絆。Brennan首次由衷地讚同Booth。

現在只剩Brennan獨留在辦公室內，她的思緒開始飄遠。她的耳畔響起Booth的聲線在旁述她和Angela之間的性生活。 ** _「兩具身體將合而為一……」_** 她可以見到Angela赤裸的胴體在抵著她的。 ** _「抵抗物理定律……_** 」Brennan感到背後一陣酥麻，她越是在腦中重塑她的幻想，她越感到興奮。

她意圖無視體內冉冉上升的慾火。她打開一個文件夾，繼續處理筆記。第一份文件自然是被害人性伴侶的照片，相中「Annie Oakley」身穿她的小馬裝。Brennan的乳首變得硬挻，那團慾火在下腹翻滾。她把文件夾拋到一邊。這女人是殺人犯！可是......該死的。她真的很火辣......

Brennan搖搖頭，希望趕走滿腦的邪惡畫面。她現在不只渴望它，更是慾求不滿。

她深呼吸，睜眼，目光落在桌上Angela的相片。那些幻想又再湧回腦海中。彷彿間，她感受到Angela的愛撫，雙腿間的燥熱實在難耐。她呼吸漸快，頭暈目眩的。她需要它，她要釋放這張力。

她的手匆忙地解開褲鈕，伸手向內褲。她視線不移離Angela的相片。她開始輕揉陰蒂，她感受到指尖的微溼，另一隻手抓着桌邊。雙眼後翻，一呼一吸皆沉重。她順着皺褶來回撫揉、挑逗。她伸入一隻手指，探索穴口每一寸敏感的區域。

她腦中宛如能看見Angela赤露的胴體。如完美雕出的乳房，相互對稱的屁股。軟嫩的肚子上泛起淡淡的漣漪。她雙腿彎曲勾着Brennan臀部的模樣，她幾乎能嗅到Angela的香水。

她猛力抽插，手在前後運動，臀部亦在前後擺動。她找到那個有魔力的點，用力在那點上打圈搓揉。她自身的溼潤將她推至爆發的邊緣。她大口喘息，同時喊着Angela的名字。她感到她的肌肉一陣抽搐，繼而收縮。她懶散地攤坐在椅上。面紅，且氣喘吁吁。

她解開褲鈕，嘗試重奪控制權。她能嗅到空氣中一縷縷的愛液氣味，她咬着下唇，意圖驅散腦中挑逗的思緒。

當她聽到有人敲她辦公室的門時，她差點從椅上跌下來。那時已是深夜時分，她以爲這裏只有她一人。那位訪客在門口站了多久？她一面驚慌地批准她的不知名訪客進入。

佇立在門道的是一米七的褐髮女人，身穿一襲低胸晚裝，一如既往地迷死人。Brennan不敢相信自己的眼睛，Angela美艷得能顛倒眾生。

「嘿，寶貝。沒事吧？我剛才吃完晚餐開車回家，見到你的車停泊在外面，所以我想……」

Brennan一口氣關上門，捉着Angela。她激烈地長吻Angela——激情如乾柴烈火，以致Angela忍不住吻回。

Brennan把Angela抵在牆上。她的手一路沿着Angela的腿，直往她裙底進發。Angela雙目顫悠地睜着，對Brennan突如其來的親熱大惑不解。Brennan的眼睛鎖定在她愛人的上，那眼神在一剎那，訴說了太多隱情，以至於Angela只能笨拙地脫開Brennan的褲子。

Brennan的動作迅如雷，她從未這般想要Angela，她需要在她胴體內。她的手指在Angela柔軟溼潤的肌膚上摩挲。她不浪費時間於前戲，直接將兩指插入Angela內。Angela把一條腿圍在Brennan的臀部附近，儘量維持這角度。

Angela成功摸入Brennan的褲裏面，當摸到Brennan那溼透的內褲時，她笑了，Brennan明顯已被激起性慾，而Angela以此爲她的優勢。三隻手指一下子滑進Brennan熟悉的穴內。她上下抽插，每次亦比上次推進得更深

Brennan淫喘，第一次將唇移離Angela的。她不再上下其手，而是抓緊Angela的臀部。Angela這時

扭轉她們的姿勢，在不減慢手速的情況下，將Brennan的背脊逼向牆壁。這時輪到Brennan用她的腿將Angela拉近她的腰腹

Angela有力地指插許久，直到Brennan的身體不能再承受。她沿着牆滑落，筋疲力盡地坐成一團。這傍晚以來，她第二次竭力大口呼吸。

Angela坐在Brennan的腿上，抹去眉頭上的汗珠。她跨騎在Brennan之上，開口獻一記深長的吻給她愛人。

Brennan笑了，Angela是她所見過最美的女人。她的笑容令人着迷，她的眼睛一如她的個性般靈動。她埋頭苦幹時，頭髮飄散在她臉上的樣貌簡直是……完美。Angela的一切皆是無懈可擊。

「謝謝你。」

Angela感到困惑：「不要爲了性愛才向我道謝，Tempe。這樣我感到很廉價。」她開玩笑地笑着，親吻Brennan的額頭。

她們笑了一會。Angela站起來，又拉起了Brennan。她們在那裏柔情地凝望對方。她們早已清楚無言勝有聲，一個眼神能包含千言萬語。

**_"I'm hot blooded check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three…"_ **

她們兩人四處張看。Angela的手提電話正躺在地上，鈴聲突然劃破空氣，以致Brennan分辨不了這是什麼歌。

**_"…come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded!"_ **

「該死！Hodgins應該想知道我爲什麼還未回到家。對不起，寶貝。我要走了。」

她吻在Brennan的臉頰上，一把抓起手提電話。

「嘿……不，我記起我要到店裏買些東西……」

Angela聳聳肩，失望透頂地望向Brennan。她以口型默示道：「我愛你Tempe。」

「我也愛你。走吧走吧！」Brennan半做口型，半耳語。她朝門點點頭，對着Angela咧嘴笑，她此刻正隔空給Hodgins一番不耐煩的表情。

「OK好的，親愛的。我幫你買些回來……」

Angela翻了個白眼，衝出門外。

Brennan倒在沙化上，她和Angela真的一模一樣。她一邊對着空房哼唱Foreigner的《Hot Blooded》，一邊暗暗笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> Hodgins啊，阻人翻雲覆雨，終有報應～  
> *眨眼*
> 
> 想增廣見聞？請搜尋"pony play"，瞭解一下「小馬扮演」。可留言發表你認爲這會否比起簡單地做愛達致更高質素的性愛。  
> ....Just kidding!!!!!!


	9. 萬聖節 (Halloween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者提示：  
> 此章有點重口味，請斟酌閱讀～

一片死寂，卻震耳欲聾。Brennan情願她們大吵一番而非冷戰。她太清楚這不過是暴風雨前夕的平靜。

Angela和Hodgins的私家偵探尋找Angela丈夫一事發展越發跌宕起伏。出乎所有人意料，以及令Brennan安慰的是，她的丈夫拒絕離婚。Angela和Hodgins決定繼續向他施壓直到他同意。這時Hodgins開始不耐煩，他最想快點跨過這一關，快點迎娶Angela。

另一邊廂，Brennan只希望事情就此平息下來——越久越好。她知道Angela正式離婚後，Hodgins會第一時間娶她。留下Brennan……孑然一身。她實在實在太迷戀Angela，不過她還是要面對現實。Angela結婚後，她們的戀情便會告一段落。她們或者會做回朋友，但實情上，她們可能永遠不會再這麼親密。

Angela不知自己心意誰屬，她既想和Jack共度餘生，他許諾會付出所有愛，以及她想要的一切。他代表着穩定。Brennan沒有承諾任何事，純粹是一個情人。Angela一向明瞭以長期感情關係來說，Brennan絕不是可靠的人選。Brennan決不願意公開她們的關係，這意味着她們只能「偷情」。即使Ange深愛她的好友，這遠遠不夠。她同樣深愛Jack，而他能給予她未來。她爲何要放棄大好前程？

Angela和Brennan清醒地躺在Brennan的牀上，服飾的部件散滿一地——Angela的羽毛頭冠、Brennan的真理套索、還有能抵擋子彈的不鏽鋼神力手鐲。

這一幕挺滑稽——Cher和Wonder Woman躺在牀上瞪着天花板，生怕打破此刻的沉默。至少這樣說吧，這是個瘋狂的萬聖節。

Angela覺得他們選擇的服裝極爲匹配。Brennan扮演女英雄——強悍、睿智、誠實，幫助無依無靠的人們。Hodgins則化身成大名鼎鼎的Captain Smith，駕駛Titanic的首航準備開展旅程新一頁，卻遇上滅頂之災——盡責、勇敢、值得欽佩。當災難來臨時，他早已準備和船隻同歸於盡。

「Ange，你知道我希望你快樂。我一直清楚你終有一日要嫁給Hodgins……當那刻來到時……沒關係的。我是說，我明白的。」

「Tempe，你我心知肚明這是屁話，根本不會沒關係的。在事態失控前，我要選擇。我要下決定，這也是我躊躇不前的地方。我很愛Jack，他是個了不起的人。他爲我許下很多承諾，但是我愛你更久……可是Tempe……你對我能承諾什麼？」

她終於大聲問出那條問題。她們迴避這問題已久，是時候着手解決了。Angela對過着雙重身份的生活感到筋疲力盡。她要選擇和Jack一起，或是Brennan。一腳踏兩船已使她疲憊不堪。她明白她要在事情一發不可收拾前，和其中一人分手。Hodgins仍未發現Angela對Brennan的愛，不過Angela知道他不會永遠被蒙在鼓內，尤其當這新的私家偵探四處窺探。如果她發現Roxy的話，她亦不難發現Angela現在的祕密。

Brennan思索良久，才回應道：

「Angela，我不能給予他能給予你的生活。我不能保證你能過富裕的生活，我不能保證我會永遠無條件地愛你，我不能保證未來發生的事。對我來說，要我保證一些我不能控制的事是不理智的。我只能保證此時此刻我想和你在一起。但是我知道你不喜歡偷偷摸摸的，所以我連快樂也不能保證。這樣說，我只能保證我愛你。我不能承諾許多，但這已是我的所有……」

這不太愉快，這不是最佳答案，但至少這是真實的。

「……Angela，如果你想一生都是富有且快樂的，嫁給他。如果你想有人伴你到天涯海角，嫁給他。如果你在尋找能完全、無可救藥地愛上你的人，能和你穩定下來的人的話，那絕對不是我。可是，如果你在尋找不會和你胡說的人，永遠對你誠實的人——即使真相是殘酷的……會全心全意愛你的人；或許不會是你完美的靈魂伴侶，但始終讓你保持警惕的人……那就會是我。」

她已盡力表現得浪漫。Brennan從不善於表達她的感受——當牽涉到感情關係、愛情和承諾。

兩人再次陷入寂靜，整個房間都是靜止的，然而她腦中的聲音卻是震耳欲聾的。Angela不願現在就這麼做，她不想被迫在她未婚夫和好友間作出選擇。因爲到最後，她會永遠失去其中一人。當下她只想說服自己沒事發生。她想繼續在這假象活下去，忘掉眼前還有個將改變人生的決定，她不得不在預備好前抉擇。

「Babe，我做不到。不是現在。這件事……我還未準備好。」她起身離開。

Brennan碰上她的手臂，希望她不要走去。Angela回首深深凝視那雙充滿悲痛的眼眸。她的頭恍如受到重擊，心如刀絞，不過當Brennan吻在她手上時，她仍感到小鹿亂撞。

她無法回絕一身Wonder Woman套裝的Brennan。她身體曲線是那麼的完美，她那豐滿的乳房——堅挺依舊，還有她裸露的雙腿。Angela說不清她到底是要和Brennan，還是和強大無比的亞馬遜戰士做愛。Brennan的指尖悄悄爬上Angela赤露的肚腹……Angela此刻決定不管那麼多了。

她俯前吻上Brennan翹起的嘴唇。她幻想了許久親吻Temperance Brennan會是怎樣，即使現在她已經吻過幾個月……仍感覺宛如第一次——心如鹿撞、內心悸動不已、頭暈目眩。Brennan在接吻這方面特別出眾，但當然，她所做的一切總是做到最好。

Angela騎乘在Brennan美蔓的胴體上。她俯前親吻Brennan的頸以及胸膛。她吻在那渾然天成的雙峯峯頂。

Brennan試着爲Angela寬衣解帶，不一會她便和Angela胸前的綁帶糾纏。Ange大笑，自已找方法脫掉她的服裝。

Brennan解開她的緊身馬甲的上半部分，只留下下身藍色彈性纖維的短裙。

她們熱情地激吻，任由雙手在對方胸上、肚腹、手臂遊走。Brennan的手一路摸至Angela流線型的腹部。她的手指隔着布料挑逗，沿着Angela的敏感地帶輕撫。Ange嬌喘，Brennan應邀內進。

她攻入Angela緊閉的小穴，手指的攻勢使得Angela的身體不由自主地回應。Angela放任自己沉淪在快感中。Brennan動得越來越快，Angela則閉起雙眼呻吟，她更咬住下唇避免自己興奮地叫起來。

Brennan很快便發現Angela變得極興奮，剛才還很緊的開口，轉眼間能輕鬆放入兩隻手指。Brennan決定再伸入第三隻。一番抽插，Angela拒絕這麼輕易放棄，Brennan因此有點沮喪。

她努力使Angela高潮，插入第四隻手指，前後猛然抽插。Angela只是比剛才喘息得大聲一點，毫無高潮的跡象。Brennan被激怒了。

她強行將握着的拳頭伸入Angela。Angela雙眼大睜，叫着Brennan的名字。她的腿在Brennan臀部旁收緊，她的身體牢牢抓着Brennan的拳頭。她的指甲陷入Brennan的腿，甲間滲入縷縷血絲。當她身體終於放鬆時，她喘息不止。Brennan一下抽出，Ange倒在牀上，在她身旁氣喘咻咻。

Angela不肯定臉頰流過的淚是因快感或是痛楚而起，Brennan依舊躺在那裏，掛着俏皮的笑容。

她或許不能承諾Angela給予她一個童話式的美好未來。但她很清楚一件事，就是Jack Hodgins永遠不能像她般令Angela高潮。Brennan頗肯定她能給Angela最好的性愛。她咧嘴笑，知道那將會是頗有力的籌碼。

Anglea不能沒有性愛地活下去。

Brennan有道理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> Roxy (Roxie Lyon) - 請參照S04E08-17，她和Angela還在藝術學校時，曾有段戀情。
> 
> 還有四章就完結！接下來應該譯幾篇Temperance/Angela短篇便會換新cp。大家有什麼建議？
> 
> 最新迷上的cp有Beca/Chloe (Pitch Perfect)，Maleficent/Aurora (Maleficent)，Root/Shaw (Person of Interest)，Phyrne/Mac (Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries)，還有什麼cp推介呢？


	10. 槲寄生 (Mistletoe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者提示：  
> 此章篇幅太長，將分批翻譯上載。  
> 先吊吊大家胃口～
> 
> 更新：已吊完大家胃口了，請慢用！

「我不敢相信你他媽的親了他！」Angela怒氣衝衝地闖進Brennan的辦公室。

「Ange！冷靜！這沒什麼的！我爲了 **爸爸** ，爲了 **RUSS** ，只能這樣做！」Brennan趕忙關上門，把偷聽的耳朵擋在門外。

「你他媽的親了他！在這裏！！在槲寄生下面？！」

「Angela！冷靜！有什麼值得大驚小怪！？這沒什麼的！」

Brennan知道那是致命一擊，她和Angela最近多了爭吵。她們工作時越來越難裝作正常，尤其是Hodgins總是像小狗般纏着Ange，而Booth基本上成了Brennen的跟屁蟲。

「沒什麼！？可能對你來說吧！但是Booth滿面春風地離開，就好像你剛決定和他私奔！沒什麼！？天哪！！」

「噢，那又如何？！我不能親Booth——我的 _伴侶_ ？！但是你能整天連蹦帶跳地對Hodgins用眼神放電！？」

「他是我的 _ **丈夫**_ ，Brennan！」

「還未……」Brennan屏息說道，但是仍能聽到。

「什麼？」

「我說他還未是你的丈夫。」Brennan知道Angela會生氣得面紅耳赤，因此轉身避開怒火。

「不要這麼說，Bren！這些都是屁話，你清楚的！我們不一樣的，我們將要結婚！」

「OK，所以我應該要忍讓你和Booth在實驗室內曬恩愛，但我就不能親Booth…… _ **一下**_ ？！」

「 ** _好吧_** ！就這樣吧，隨你的便！隨你去親天殺的Booth！看看我會不會在意？」

Angela轉身離開，但Brennen捉着她的手臂。她不假思索，便將Angela抱入懷。她們在槲寄生下鼻碰鼻。Brennan凝視着她那水靈的棕色眼眸，飽含淚水。Brennen最不希望看到Angela哭成淚人。

她緩緩靠近，直到她們的雙唇碰上。Brennen習慣這樣安慰Ange。她們是誰，或是她們在做什麼——這些問題統統被拋諸腦後，任由腦袋以自動駕駛模式控制下一步。

她們的嘴唇吻上一次、兩次，然後Angela把Brennan拉近。她們嘴唇相碰時恍如擦起火花，她們親吻得有如這是最後一吻。四唇相纏，Brennan把手放在Angela的頰上，她感受到淚水滴落在Ange臉上的餘溫。Angela再次擁緊Brennan，宛如要融爲一體般。

她們吻了很久，久得像永恆。先前的怒火一瞬間盡化柔情。她們的手愛撫對方的身體，這還不足夠，Brennan的手又伸進Ange的上衣內，她很愛Ange肌膚的觸感。

「 _ **ANGELA**_ ！？」/「 _ **BONES**_ ？！」

突如其來的呼喚打破寂靜，Brennan和Angela像磁鐵兩極相斥至房間的兩端。

「 _ **這是什麼鬼！？**_ 」Hodgins和一面錯愕的Booth站在門邊。

Brennan和Angela太大意了，她們任由感情自然流露，現在根本沒法掩飾。

該死。

「我可以解釋的……」Brennan開始解釋，希望能即時編一個完美、有說服力的謊言。

「……你看，我們在……」

「我吻了她。」Angela插嘴。

「 **什麼？！爲什麼！？** 」Hodgins大怒，感到不可置信；而Booth默默站着，張口結舌，好像他從沒見過情侶激吻。

Brennan絞盡腦汁，試圖編一個有關槲寄生和蛋酒的謊話。任何事，都比此刻的寂靜還要好。

「我親了她因爲……我……嗯我們在……」Angela恍如沉溺在Hodgins的怒視中，良久仍拼湊不出完整字句。

「嗯，我爲了吻Booth，所以掛了槲寄生......但是之後Angela走進來，然後我們喝了一杯蛋酒......然後一事生一事......然後我猜我們有點醉......」Brennan知道這說法蠢極了，然而她控制不了口中吐出的一字一句。

「你居然指望我相信這鬼話？！」Hodgins氣得滿面通紅。

「Jack，我吻Brennan因爲……我愛她。」Angela站在那裏，不清楚自己是否真的說出那些話。

Jack Hodgins感到頭昏腦脹，這多月來他終於理清來龍去脈。一幕幕看似無關痛癢的畫面拼湊起來，曾經，他像在未知最終圖案的情況下，糊里糊塗地拼圖。只不過現在......現在他知道了。

「去你的聖誕節。」他脫下戒指，丟在Angela的腳邊。

「 **JACK！？** 拜託！！？」太遲了，他已經離開了。

Angela癱坐在地上，撿起戒指。她啜泣起來。Brennan上前安慰她，卻被Angela一下推開。她現在不想這麼做，事情不應這樣發展的！

Booth終於擠出一句：「呃……Bones？剛才……你……我們……吻了……」

Brennan對他翻了白眼，推他至門道，關上大門。這次她記得要鎖門，她真的討厭玻璃牆的辦公室……

Angela如驚弓之鳥，在地上捲曲成一團。她哭成淚人，在虛弱的呼吸間呢喃Jack的名字。

Brennan嘗試再次靠近她，這次Angela沒有反抗。Brennan展開雙臂，擁抱Angela，讓她盡情地哭。

Brennan的思緒紛亂，她們怎麼這樣笨！？Brennan心中默默記下：永遠不會在槲寄生下熱吻慶祝，永不。多月來的謊言和躡手躡腳地行動......只迎得這下場？！她們怎麼大意得在工作時......大家都在時......親吻？！該死該死該死該死！！！！.

Angela終於勉強地站了起來。

「我要……走了」她弱弱道出。

「你準備去哪裏？現在是聖誕節前夕……而且……我不認爲Hodgins……」Brennan聲線漸弱，她不敢完成整句句子。

「……你可以待在我身邊，Ange。」這值得一試。

至踏進辦公室以來，Angela第一次咯咯輕笑起來，她想像這看起來會是怎樣。她們在Brennan辦公室親吻，被抓個正著。Jack幾乎衝口而出叫她妓女，向她丟了訂婚戒指。然後她和Brennan一起回家。啊哈，那看似對局勢絕對有幫助……

「去他的。我在你家等你。」她對Brennan微笑，然後走出門外，避開與所有人的眼神接觸。

Brennan趕緊收拾她的東西，她揣忖如果她追上Angela的話，會沒那麼尷尬。或許她們還能挽回一絲自尊。

Booth走進，想說完那句因爲被趕出辦公室而打斷的句子。

「我們剛才親吻了，Bones！？」比起憤怒，他更顯得困惑。

Brennan的視線並未移開：「那是因爲槲寄生，Booth。我要這樣做——爲了我的家人……」

「但你不能裝作那刻……沒有那種……火花！」

Brennan笑了，她看着Booth的眼睛……「Booth，正如我之前所說……我像親弟弟般親你。別無他意！」

Booth看起來就像有人告訴他聖誕老人是不存在的，他的臉垮下來，但又努力擠出下一句。

「你是說……你……真的只是爲了你家人這樣做？沒其他原因了？對你來說 **不值一提** ？」

Brennan耳畔迴響她早前和Booth的對話，關於聖誕節時對他人說些善意的謊言，使他們感覺好些的重要性……

「對。」Brennan無意客氣下去。

Booth默然離去。

Brennan知道這導致她要去Dr. Sweets那裏進行心理輔導，她不太期待這事。

現在她需要專注在重要的事上。Angela在她的公寓等着她——心急如焚、脆弱、很快會變得醉如爛泥。這將會是個難忘的聖誕節！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者牢騷：  
> Russ Brennan：Temperance Brennan的哥哥，於Temp 15歲時、雙親失蹤後，離開Temp。在S01E22重遇。
> 
> 嘿嘿，吊大家胃口整整半個月  
> 抱歉～


	11. 說你愛我 (Say You Love Me)

Brennan回到家時，Angela已經在灌第三杯酒，她近乎一絲不掛、只穿着蕾絲內衣應門。Brennan在鄰居看見前，盡快將她塞回屋內。

「Ange，我知道今晚很難熬，但或者我們應該要談談這件事。正如我說……爲了我們，爲了你，爲了Jeffersonian。」Brennan放下手袋，給自己斟了杯酒。

「Bren！來吧～！我只想忘掉今晚的一切……拜託～？」Angela比Brennan預料的還要醉。

她對自己暗笑。這有如重現她們的第一次般，那晚她們實在太醉醺醺。她記得她當時發誓那會是最後一次，現在將近一年後，她們還在一起。這一切崩塌得太快。該死的槲寄生。

Brennan的指尖勾勒Angela的弧線。Angela輕嘆，她的身體在Brennan的愛撫下發顫。

Brennan略爲挑逗她，親吻後頸、臉頰、軟唇。她往下吻向她的胸膛、所有部位，就是除了Angela想要的那裏。

Angela變得不耐煩，她將Brennan的頭推向她豐滿的乳房。Brennan的舌頭在Ange乳首上一舔，它們立刻挺立起來。Angela呻吟，她想要更多。

她捧着Brennan的臉龐，帶到自己面前。雙唇相遇。Ange的手指一路摸索至Brennan的褲子，憑一隻手開始鬆開褲釦和褲鍊。她現在已經是經驗滿滿的。

Brennan領她至廚房桌邊上，她的雙手在Angela流線型的大腿旁收緊。她們繼續激吻，與此同時，Angela的手伸至Brennan的褲子。

現在輪到Brennan吟叫起來。當Angela摩挲她那敏感的花蕾時，她的頭頓時往後仰。她沈溺於此刻，她不介意讓Angela主導一會。偶爾放手讓其他人主控也挺不錯。

Angela的手指在Brennan雙腿間隨意挑逗，勾畫她愛人溼滑的穴口，她伸進一隻手指。Brennan的小穴已經迫不及待地迎接她的內進。

Angela再滑進另一隻，緩緩伸入抽出。Brennan讓她的下盤隨Angela的移動。

Brennan不能再忍了，她將Angela推回桌上，跪在Angela兩腿間，然後將她的丁字褲移到一邊。

Brennan的舌頭舔舐Angela柔軟的肌膚，她品嚐她的蜜汁。舌頭在皺褶旁打轉，Angela不禁低吟。在Brennan髮絲間的手將Brennan拉得更近。

Brennen以舌肌於Angela腿間探索。她的舌技不俗，Angela也深知這點。

「Fuck me，Tempe。」Angela下令。

Brennan進入Angela之內，Angela在桌上坐直身體，這快感之強使她根本沒法躺下。

三隻手指同時運作——插入，再抽出。每次抽插都更狠、更快。Angela全程叫喊道：「More！More！More！」

Brennan正按她所說地做，她一下推倒Angela，Angela躺下的角度更好。她把空閒的手壓在Angela的下腹，Angela倒抽一大口氣。

這快感越發抑壓不住，她需要釋放。她抓住桌面，可惜它太光滑了，於是她越過頭頂，將指甲挖進桌子邊緣。她咬着舌頭以防自己叫喘起來。

Brennan繼續施壓，她插得越狠越快，一次又一次地，直到Angela繳械投降。她的身體抽縮的同時，她口中叫喚着Brennan的名字。

她以爲已經完了。Brennan大笑，一邊寬衣解帶，一邊領着Angela到睡房。

Brennan從衣櫃後方的盒子中取出假陽具，她束緊挽具，目睹Angela雙眼燃點着激情。

Angela舔了舔嘴唇，沒有什麼比起戴上假陽具的Brennan更性感。Angela跪下舔溼Brennan那雄挺的陽具頭部。她啜吮時，雙手不忘上下摸索。此舉間接使Brennan腿間的束帶摩擦陰蒂，雖然這刺激或許比不上男性的，但足矣。

不只是Angela一人喜歡Bren戴上假陽具。Brennan享受剛陽之舉，她酷愛陰莖爲她帶來的力量。男性經常愛誇耀他們的生殖器官一事困惑她許久。

但現在，她雙腿間挺立着10寸氣概磅礴的陽具，此時此刻她身同感受。

她坐在牀邊，又讓Angela坐在她大腿上。Angela深呼吸，降下身體，坐上Brennan的雄拔大物。

Angela慢慢地上下移動。Brennan在Ange適應那粗壯尺寸時儘量坐好，然而當Angela跨騎時她實在難以自控，她一下刺入Angela。

Angela眼睛後翻，呻吟起來。她將Brennan的背脊推回牀上，繼續騎乘。她雙腿橫跨Brennan的臀部，她雙手在推揉Brennan的雙峯。

Angela瀕臨高潮邊緣，Brennan抽插得更狠，一心想使Angela達至高潮。

忽然門上響起一記巨聲。令人驚訝的是，Brennan倏地從牀上坐起來深入Angela，使後者在快感和疼痛交織中吟叫，然後才倒下，疲憊不堪地癱臥成一團。

「該死的，是誰？」Brennan瞥向Angela，她正平息起伏的呼吸。

又一下震耳欲聾的拍門聲。

「什麼鬼？！」Brennan穿上長袍，走到門邊。「是誰！？」她對着那串粗魯無禮的敲門聲叫喊。

Jack Hodgins的那把熟悉聲音回應道：「讓我進來！現在！BRENNAN我知道她在裏面！」

Brennan把門拉開一條窄縫，她沒有解開防盜鏈，以防Hodgins意圖闖進來。她夾在門和門框之間的一寸空間跟他說話。

「Jack？你在這做什麼？」

「她在這裏，不是嗎？」他的眼睛明顯地哭腫了。

「Hodgins，聽着。我們都經歷了瘋狂的一天，或許我們應該要好好談談——在你冷靜過後。」

「ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME!?」他叫嚷。絕對不冷靜。

Brennan解開防盜鏈讓他進來，她不希望整棟大廈都聽到他們的爭拗。

Hodgins強行繞過她，闖入客廳。他四處張望，尋找Angela的蹤影。Brennan暗自祈求Angela出現時是穿戴齊整的。主啊，求祢使她衣冠整齊！Jack剛注意到Brennan全身上下只披着一件浴袍，他的面部肌肉不自主地繃緊。

「我看不出她到底愛你哪一點！」Jack上下掃視Brennan的方式使她感到被冒犯。

她沒有回應，她根本不知如何回應。她有時思考同一條問題——爲什麼是她？爲什麼Angela愛她？她腦中閃過那個明顯的原因，不過當面羞辱他的牀技似乎更好。

「ANGELA？！出來！我們要解決這件事。現在！」他向臥室叫喊。

經過一陣倉卒收拾，Angela衣衫齊整地出現在門道。儘管如此，她是穿着Brennan的衣物，不過至少是穿戴整齊。她說對了！

「Jack？」Angela聲淚俱下：「Jack，對不起，我從沒想過要……」

「別說了，那不是我在這的原因。」Hodgins自有打算。「你說你愛她，可以。你說你想和她一起，都可以。但是你要過來，當着我的臉說你不愛我。」

Angela遲疑一下。那不是對的，她的確愛他，但她同時也愛Brennan。她思緒紛亂。面前站着的兩人都是她全心全意愛慕的。一個，是她的未婚夫，她未來的丈夫。另一個，是她的愛人，她的好友。她選擇不了。她總是思考如果事態發展下去，她會揀選誰。而現在她被逼作出選擇。

淚水沿雙頰滑下，她知道她該怎做。

「Hodgins……」Angela轉向她的未婚夫。他是那麼的討人喜歡，那麼的純真。是她令他經歷這一切，她感到心如刀絞。

「Look，我確實愛你。我很愛你……」她繼續搜索合適的字眼。

「但，你更愛她。」Hodgins向Brennan點點頭。

Angela討厭被逼到牆角。但願她能使兩人都開心……她知道那是不可能的。

Angela同意這會容易些——若只剩下他們兩人的話。她在Hodgins不注意時，擁抱Brennan和親她的臉頰。

Brennan目送她的愛人在Hodgins的陪同下離開。她幾乎確信Angela會妥善完結此事，不過心中仍是懷揣不安。

萬一她沒有呢？

**Author's Note:**

> To w00t4ewan: Again, thank you so much for your permission!  
> 致讀者：希望一眾讀者閱讀譯文時，能體會到我當初閱讀原文的感觸。  
> 歡欣留言交流！


End file.
